otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chiaroscuro Q
category:Chiaroscuro category:JTS Q&A Questions and answers about the Chiaroscuro text-based online roleplaying game. General Why in the world do I have to answer all these questions before I can get on the grid? Can you help me with a background? Why are they required? :Start by taking a look here, on the wiki - there's a great deal of help in Writing A Biography, and we've even taken special time to talk about Biography Pitfalls. Both of these address all Join The Saga games, and are not solely Chiaroscuro-focused, regardless, they offer a great deal of valuable information. :Your best bet, of course, is to read through the theme specific to Chiaroscuro while keeping those general tips in mind, and the staff is always willing to help you work through a concept. :Biographies are required for many reasons - the two biggest being to give you a starting point on the grid, and to ensure that all of our players at least have a basic understanding of theme, rules, and our expectations before setting foot out in the world to interact with others. Halaghi, Wildlanders, and Fastheld - what should I pick? What applications are closed, right now? :Currently, Chiaroscuro is not accepting new applications for Nobility or the Shadow-Touched. Are there 'features', and what do they require? :While Shadow-Touched, Syladris, and Sunkissed applications get closer scrutiny than most (As they require a much more in-depth understanding of theme, as a general rule), Chiaroscuro doesn't really have 'feature characters' in the traditional sense. Rather, it operates firmly in the idea that characters grow into their roles, discovering their niche and finding advancement in moving into those 'feature' slots. Our Dukes, for instance, are player-characters, as are our Knights, Counts, criminals, and mages. :There are a few NPC exceptions to this rule, but they fall outside of the scope of theme regardless. :So, no, Chiaroscuro doesn't truly have 'feature' characters - you can actually grow into and become whatever you can become from your relatively humble beginnings... but it is important to remember that no character starts off with special dispensation, extra experience (beyond that earned for a good biography), or other 'legs up'. All that is achieved out there on the IC space is actually earned. Halaghi Wildlanders/Wildlands Just how dangerous /are/ the Wildlands? Is Crown's Refuge the only settlement? Why should I choose to be a Wildlander? Fastheld Light and Shadow Why is the Shadow evil, and the Light good? (i.e. Why should I fear the former, and adore the latter?) How does the Shadow corrupt someone who uses it? What are its drawbacks? Side effects? Why isn't the Light just as corrupting? How powerful are, as a rule, NPC Shadow-Touched and Light-Kissed folks? How do NPCs, as a rule, act toward the Marked Shadow-Touched? Lore speaks of a 'great cataclysm caused by the Shadow' in the distant past. What was it? What happened with the Church of True Light? What role do the Ordinators play? Nobility and Etiquette What city does each Noble House have? What power does a House have in Fastheld? What is the order of noble rank? I am a Baron. What does that mean? I am a Viscount. What does that mean? Howabout Count? What power does a Duke have? What can they do with their position? What are their responsibilities? How should a Freelander treat a noble, and how do they know? If a Freelander offers disrespect or insult to a noble, what can the noble do? If a Noble wrongs/mistreats a Freelander, what can the Freelander do? The Regent/Emperor is above all - what can he do? At the House level, is there any power that can address the Regent's decisions? Law and Justice Knights are agents of the Tribunal, in part - does this mean they can arrest people? Can they mete out punishments? What are High and Low justice, and how do they work? In Fastheld, what punishments are commonly handed out for: Thievery, Assault, Kidnapping, Threats against Life and Limb? Howabout the big ones: Murder, Arson, and the like? How does Crown's Refuge differ? How does noble rank figure into law and punishment? Who can arrest a Duke, or a Count, or a Viscount? Can you visit a prisoner? Organizations What are the requirements to join the Knights? How about the Ordinators? Why can't I join the Imperial Watch? Can I create my own organization?